Solomon Dryden
Solomon Dryden is a main character in the 2016 TV series The Goodest Cop. He is the main antagonist of the first season, a supporting protagonist of the second season and the secondary antagonist in the third season. He was a crime lord hired by Tyrone Gabrix to kill the FBI agent Tim Berling, in order to save his mother from being shot. However, he later learned the true meaning of freedom, and decided to secretly aid Berling and stop Tyrone from assassinating the US government and usurping Bush's place. History Season 1 Solomon at first robbed a weapon store and killed its owners in order to grab some guns with his goons and track down Tim for his boss. He had a rival called Vladimir Johnson, who was also working in favor of the same boss, Tyrone Gabrix, and they both competed for the control over the criminal underworld of the US. He and Vladimir met with Tyrone's lieutenant, Dylan Bronx, who also acted as the vice president of the US. Dylan ordered them to use their strategies and to kill Tim Berling, in order to prevent him from finding out the masterplan which Tyrone intends to use. Solomon then hired two thugs to espionage on Vladimir, and learned that Vladimir's strategy is simply to send his entire force and attack Tim. He then hires a spy girl named Jessica Lubay to learn about Tim Berling and also give him a piece of information about Vladimir. Eventually, she tells Tim that Vladimir and his entire mafia are planning to sabotage the mall during the night, and terrorize the place until Tim comes and saves the day. As Tim and Vladimir fight in the mall, Jessica goes on an escalator to the upper floor and via walkie-talkie she gives Solomon the signal to surround the cops and Vladimir's gang from both floors. After Solomon's goons shoot everyone, leaving only Tim, Vladimir, Captain Jimmy Iferrs and a few cops alive, Solomon appears from the shadows and remarks that he always knew how dumb cops and thieves were, leading their men like a heard of sheep into the forest of the wolves. Vladimir aimed his gun at Solomon, but was sliced on the throat by Jessica, who was revealed to work for Solomon Dryden. Solomon revealed that he was cooperating with Vice President Bronx who is going to change the future of the world, in a few days time. Solomon knocks Tim and Jimmy out, and together with Jessica, he brings them to Dylan Bronx, who tortures them. However, Jessica, who previously fell deeply in love with Tim, has decided to stand up for her boyfriend, and she also tried to convince Solomon to join her, thus reminding him that he is doing terrible acts just to save his mother from Tyrone's wrath. Solomon however reminds her that he is doing it for himself, in order to rule the underworld and become the king of the underworld. They fight, and as he gets pushed backwards, she runs out of the room and locks Solomon inside, leaving him behind. Jessica then runs out of the shadows and shoots Bronx, causing him to fall to his death. Solomon then finds a key to the locked door of the room, and finds his way out of the building. He drives his BMW car towards Tyrone's mansion. He informs Tyrone that he failed killing Tim. Tyrone reminds him of his mother, and threatens that the next time that he fails, his mother will be shot by one of his top enforcers, the infamous drug lord known as The Reaper, or by his real name, Jonathan Crimson. Solomon Dryden then invites all criminals of town, and asks them to unite against FBI agent Tim Berling and destroy him completely. Season 2 After the gangs start hunting after Tim Berling, his friend Jimmy and his lover Jessica, Solomon tries to bribe Jonathan into abandoning Tyrone's plans. However, Jonathan reveals that he received the orders to kill his mother anyways, as Tyrone has no use of him anymore. Solomon was shocked, and he questioned Jonathan. However, before he could discover the rest of the plans, Jonathan knocked him out and put him next to his mother as a hostage, inside a small cabin room. Tyrone entered the room, revealing everyone that he has no use in crime wars anymore, as they were only slight tools for his master plan to bomb the US senate and destroy the entire government, including President Johnny Bush. Jonathan then shot his mother, causing a shocked Solomon to cry and yell. After Tyrone left the room and gave Jonathan the order to kill Solomon, Solomon used a knife to cut himself loose from behind, and threw the knife as it stabbed Jonathan's chest. After killing the fearsome Reaper, Solomon exits the cabin, and burns it so he can forget about his past and build himself a happy future. Solomon then discovered that his gangsters were all killed by The Reapers, a criminal gang who formerly worked for Jonathan, and are now lead by his hitman Terry Lander. He informed Tim about Tyrone's plans and whereabouts, and about the fact he has planned everything and that he killed his mother. Tyrone however used a fake voice and number on his phone, and called Bush under the name "Darren Gloating". As Darren, he told Bush about the whereabouts of the criminal who now bribed the police, Solomon Dryden, who also had hired The Reaper. The US army later went to attack Solomon. However, Tim explained to Bush (who commanded the attack and stood in front of the soldiers, armed with a gun) that Darren was really another identity for the notorious terrorist leader, Tyrone Gablix, and that if he doesn't retreat now then things are going to get worse. However, Tyrone comes and stabs Bush in the back, stating that Tim had repeated the same mistake again and again: he discovers the truth when it's too late. The Reapers later start fighting the soldiers, and are all killed during the battle. Tyrone then realizes he is losing, and lifts up his arms to show that he surrenders. However, after Tyrone was arrested and sent to a dark jail cell, Solomon busted him out of jail, took him as a hostage and stabbed him repeatedly in his chest for killing his mother. Season 3 Solomon later hosts a ball gala as part of a plan to poison one of his archenemies, Adrian Tonners, whom he blames for being part of Tyrone's plans. He is later confronted by Tim who tries to stop his conspiracy. He sends his mercenaries, lead by Javier Coolson, to kill both Tim and Adrian. However, they fail as the police manage to kill off Solomon's enforcers and Javier is forced to retreat. At night, however, he confronts Adrian and demands him to admit on camera for his involvement in Tyrone's plans. Adrian denies his involvement, but states that he will save his own son Zac. Tim Berling however enters the scene and shoots Solomon in order to prevent him from killing Adrian. Solomon is then arrested for his crimes, and he later on manages to escape with Yang's help. However, by the time he gets to his mercenary Javier it was revealed that Adrian has paid him the highest bidder. Tim rescues Solomon who informs him of Adrian's plans which are meant to usurp the U.S government. Tim however does not believe him and Solomon reminded him that Jessica was his girl once, and that one day something bad might happen to her if he doesn't help him kill whoever he needs to kill. Solomon then comes to their house at night and puts tape around Jessica's mouth, thus abducting her and putting her in a van, thus transporting her to a field during the night. Tim arrives on time however and manages to rescue Jessica. Solomon, Yang and their men chase after Tim's car and they try to shoot it here and there. During the next day, Solomon tries to abduct Jessica while she is at work. However, she fights him and stabs him, thus running away without actually killing him. Yang then treats his injuries and he recovers and swears his revenge on Tim and Jessica. During their wedding, he tries to hunt them down. However, he is once again overpowered by the cops. An enraged Tim tries to kill him, but Jessica calms him down and instead he arrests Solomon. However, when Adrian reveals his plans to Tim and Jessica, Solomon is released from jail on a mission to help Tim and Jessica stop Adrian. Javier then transports a plane towards The Empire State building, under Adrian's orders, in order to cause a massive bombing. Adrian awaits for the plane near The Empire State areas. Tim tires to shoot down the plane with a sniper, but Solomon then abducts Jessica once again and takes her into the building. Solomon puts her into the lift and tries to shoot her dead. However, Tim manages to climb up the building, and as the lift got to the top floor, Tim shot Solomon dead. Gallery soldtryden54.jpg soldryden4.jpg Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Usurper Category:Blackmailers Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Provoker Category:Nihilists Category:Friend of the hero Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Vandals Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Jingoist Category:Masterminds Category:Master Orator Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis Category:Anarchist Category:Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Gangsters Category:Vengeful Category:Hypocrites Category:Rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Bombers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Vigilante Category:Extremists Category:Self-Aware Category:Stalkers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Saboteurs